The present invention relates to miniature dwelling structures and, more particularly, to a miniature castle that may be used as a containment for concealing a tooth storage device.
The Tooth Fairy bedtime story was created about a hundred-years ago in an effort to ease the anxiety children experienced while losing their infant teeth. After losing a tooth, a child would typically leave the broken tooth under a pillow, or in a bedside glass, and await the coming of the Tooth Fairy. During the night while the child was sleeping, the tooth would be replaced with either money or a present.
When children became older, they inevitably discovered that their parents were actually the gift-bearers. As expected, the Tooth Fairy suffers the same ill fate as do Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. Nevertheless, the loss of a tooth and the coming of the Tooth Fairy represent an important time for children as they begin to notice the changes that are occurring in their bodies.
The entire process of removing a tooth and replacing it with something in return has proven to be a formidable task for parents. At the same time, there exists a special childhood meaning attached to the loss of a tooth and the coming of the Tooth Fairy. Thus, a keepsake to serve as a memento for such an occasion has great appeal.